modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Dunphy
Alexandria Anastasia "Alex" Dunphy is the youngest daughter of Claire and Phil. Alex is evidently the most clever and intelligent of Claire and Phils' children. She is the older sister to her goofy brother, Luke and the younger sister to her shallow sister, Haley. Biography Before the show Alex was born on January 15, 1998 to Claire and Phil Dunphy. Her older sister Haley is five years older and her brother Luke is a year younger. Personality Although Alex is younger than most of the family, she is arguably the most intelligent and well-read member, even more than Manny and her lawyer uncle Mitchell ("Other People's Children"). She is shown to be calculative and an intensely hard-working student as she graduated valedictorian from junior high ("See You Next Fall") and co-valedictorian from senior high ("Patriot Games"). Having raised by inexperienced parents, Alex learned to be extremely self-reliant at a young age that Phil once compared her to a self-cleaning oven ("Under Pressure"). Due to her abilities, her parents also tend to pay less attention to her concerns in favor of her less capable siblings. Alex often breaks the fourth wall when her family discusses ridiculous ideas and she feels like the odd ball. In Grill, Interrupted, her grandfather Jay tells Alex that the family needs a leade She enjoys messing her family when they are rude to her, which is fairly often, taking advantage of their and inferior intellect by fooling them into believing unrealistic things. At one time she had convinced Haley and Luke that they could charge electronics by rubbing the battery on her head and holding it in his mouth ("En Garde"). As much as she enjoys torturing her brother and sister, she always seems to have their backs, as in "Undeck the Halls" when she confesses to smoking, even though she didn't do anything, to bring back Christmas for them or in "Games People Play", when Alex says she would have tutored Luke if she had known he was failing Pre-Algebra. According to Haley, she has no fashion sense. And judging by the constant remarks from her sister, Alex is shown as being very socially awkward, with difficulty in making friends and in being able to find a boy who likes her personality. It is shown in several occasions, though, that she does indeed care for her reputation, like when she refuses to be seen with her mother dropping her off to meet with her friends ("Benched"), and when she accepts advice from Haley about how to talk to be friends with popular girl at school ("Strangers on a Treadmill"). She, as an overachiever, displays a sense of superiority because of her erudition, constantly putting her accomplishments on display and demanding recognition for them. She plays the cello and practices lacrosse; she chose to play the cello because she would have a better chance at being in a university orchestra than if she played the violin, as cellos are more in demand, although she does not actually enjoy playing the cello and eventually hated it, saying that she only continued doing so because she does not want to start quitting anything as she never had in her life. It has been established recently in "Tableau Vivant" that Alex is a light sleeper, as she was surprisingly energetic when staying awake nearly a whole night thinking about her upcoming art project. In the episode "Planes, Trains and Cars", it appears Alex is bilingual, as she told Haley "Time to get a new boyfriend" in what appeared to have been Chinese, although wasn't. She is sensitive to the sight of blood; fainting frequently because of it. "What's the point? You get straight As, write the perfect essay, drag your cello to school every day, ''and for what?!!!!" When Alex does not get into Harvard University, Alex has an intense breakdown where she becomes drunk and, when confronted by Haley, snaps at her, complaining about how she had done perfectly her entire life, only for it to be all for naught. This is because she is so used to coming first, that she lost her control when she was declined. Occupation Alex does not yet have a job, she is currently a college student. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Alex). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Alex). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Alex). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Alex). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Alex). |-| Season 6=The Long Honeymoon Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Do Not Push Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. The Cold Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Marco Polo Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Won't You Be Our Neighbor Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Halloween 3: AwesomeLand Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Queer Eyes, Full Hearts Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Clean Out Your Junk Drawer Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Three Turkeys Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Strangers in the Night Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Haley's 21st Birthday Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. The Day We Almost Died Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. The Big Guns Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Rash Decisions Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Fight or Flight Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Connection Lost Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Spring Break Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Grill, Interrupted Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Knock 'Em Down Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Integrity Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Patriot Games Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Crying Out Loud Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. American Skyper Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. |-| Season 7=Summer Lovin In the month 'June' we see that Alex carries on dating Sanjay upsetting her sister because her sister doesn't have anyone as a romantic partner. During June, Haley sees her ex-boyfriend Dylan again at the mall much to Claire's disappointment and they end up getting back together. In the month 'July' we see that since Alex and Sanjay are both heading to college they both decide mutually to break up on Labor Day before they go, seeing as most people don't survive with long distant relationships. Haley and Dylan both tell them to stay together and try to survive while her brother tells her to break up as there are multiple hot, sexual things going on in college and they shouldn't miss out. Despite what Haley and Dylan have said Alex and Sanjay still agree to break up. They break up and Alex tells her Uncle Mitchell and makes her get into painting to fill the sadness. It's only at the end, when Alex is talking to her Uncle Mitchell she realises that Alex and Sanjay are the same they're very good at a lot of things and then she realises they should make it work. She rushes to him beofre he can get on the plane during their talk they realise that they, always being the top percentile of anything, are really the very few only ones that could actually survive a long distance relationship and they've had the statistics all wrong. The Day Alex Left for College Luke comes down wearing glasses as his new look and Alex is immediately insulted as she states it's like non disabled people parking in handicapped spaces. Alex comes down the stairs and Claire tells her she so consiated because she's leaving a whole day early for college, Alex then tells her that her leaving day is today and tells both Claire and Phil that she decided to tell them the wrong leaving date to avoid everything they'll do. She then tells them that Haley is driving her to college. They both state what they would've done if she hadn't of given them the wrong date, Phil: making a playlist of goodbye songs for the ride and Claire: Making her favorite meal for Dinner and then fighting over separation anxiety and then the morning of leaving day they'd make up before she left. Alex then says that she sees that she made the right decision when she didn't tell them. Alex then tells them they both have 5 seconds to hug her and then tells Luke he also does however he dismisses this and Claire takes Luke's 5 seconds. Haley and Alex arrive at Alex's college dorm, Haley tells her that because she wouldn't let Claire and Phil cry the emotion is going to build up and explode all over her and Luke. Alex tells her that she couldn't wait as she's been dreaming about this day (being moving into college) for a long time and Haley makes a joke saying "leaving your family?" Alex tells her no to turn it into an insult. Alex tells Haley that she's just really ready for College and she really wants to be surrounded by smart, curious people. Haley goes to leave but Maisie shows up and is very energetic. She states that she is Alex's roomate and when Alex asks where her original roomate went and Maisie states that she had a panic attack and they didn't accept her Visa so she is stuck in Norway. She then makes a joke that no one laughs at and sparks an interest in Haley as she's having fun off of the fact that Alex doesn't want ther as a roomate she only wanted smart, curious people and Alex sees Maisie as dumb. Alex rushes to get Maisie out of the room and once she does she asks Haley to stop enjoying it so much Haley tells her she is. Alex tells her it ends now and picks up her phone, Haley asks her what she's doing and Alex tells her that she is calling her Advisor to get a new roomate and Haley manages to convince Alex to keep Maisie by telling her a story "I had a similar experience with a roommate. She was this annoying little know-it-all who totally got on my nerves-" Alex interrupts her sister to say "Yeah, I get it." knowing that the girl in the story is her. Her sister tells her to "shh" wanting to carry on, "I spent a long time trying to get rid of her until I realized that that little girl, in her own way, put me on a pedestal. It felt great. You just landed in a world of superstars, and I know you'd never admit it, but you're scared. It's not the worst thing to have your own personal cheerleader. I miss mine already." Alex is then convinced to keep Maisie, not to change her, but to have a polar opposite that doesn't get boring. Alex goes to hug her sister and 5 seconds later Haley tries to come out of the hug but her sister is resistant to, Haley realises that Alex wants more hugging time as she is very grateful for Haley's advice; which is rare for the sisters. The Closet Case Alex is only seen via Skype. Luke recieves a call from Alex and he tells her that she is lazy, as she could just come downstairs, Alex has to inform him that she's at college and she doesn't even live there anymore. A girl walks into Alex's room as Alex tells him that she'll try skyping Claire as it doesn't seem like Luke cares. Luke rushes to tell her not to end the call and tells Alex to tell him everything and take as much time as he needs to as the girl is right there. Alex opens up about Sanjay telling Luke that he's been ignoring her and she might call him but as Alex says she might call him the girl in the background is about to take off her towel and Luke tells her to do it. Alex is unaware that Luke is talking to the girl behind her until the girl turns around and says hi to Luke, Alex then turns off Skype and ends the call. Summer Lovin Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. The Verdict Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. The More You Ignore Me Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Phil's Sexy, Sexy House Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Clean Out Your Junk Drawer Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. White Christmas Please write a description here for Alex's appearance in this episode. Alex's Fans In "After the Fire", it is revealed that Alex has her own fan base, similar to her popular sister, though hers is composed of nerds like her. Alex tells Haley that someday "your fans are going to work for my fans." Relationships 'Family' Haley Main= Haley is Alex's older Sister, and she also happens to be her polar opposite. While Alex is smart, quick witted and geeky, Haley is popular, outgoing and shallow. At the beginning of the series Haley and Alex had a much more strained relationship with Alex always trying to stand apart from her sister and Haley constantly mocking Alex on her life choices, such as clothing, homework, boys and Alex would return the mocking. As years have progressed the two girls have grown closer. Alex and Haley once convinced Luke that he was adopted, and Phil's old girlfriend wanted to take him home. Though they still mock and tease each other, it is in a more playful way and you know that they love and care about each other. Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Alex's Uncle. They don't spend much time together, as Mitchell doesn't interact with Claire, as much but there are some episodes in which they are seen together. |-| Season 3='"Express Christmas"' While they go to buy a Christmas tree with Lily, they discover that they have a lot in common. '"Lifetime Supply"' When Mitchell wins an award from the California Bar Association for his work in environmental law, Cam puts in the mantle another trophy he won in the farm next to Mitchell's award, and Mitchell gets a bit mad at him for this. Later, Mitchell talks to Alex about this and she agrees with him, as Claire one time took a couple of participation ribbons Haley and Luke won and put them next to her big plaque. This makes Mitchell to realize that he was acting like a 14-year-old girl. |-| Season 4='"Yard Sale"' Claire, Mitchell, and Cameron try to make Alex understand that her boyfriend, Michael, is gay, but she doesn't believe it. Claire Main= Claire is Alex's Mother, Alex and Claire had a very strong family and friendly relationships but as she grew up like Haley, they grew apart with communication but they both still very much love each other. Alex is known to be the smartest of the family. Claire doesn't have to take care of Alex as much as Alex needs to take care of her Mother. Claire tells Alex that she wants to be the Mother who shows their smart kid off, as she can't do this with Haley or Luke, Claire realises that she doesn't want to become that Mother but she still wants to support Alex in the best way that she can. Phil Main= Phil is Alex's Father, Alex and Phil also like Claire had a strong relationship growing up, although now that Alex has grown much smarter than before, she considers her Dad to be an idiot, but she still very much loves him. They have a friendly as well as a family relationship. In telling Phil that Luke has probably lost his virginity she accidentally tells him she's lost hers too, stating, "Don't be so naive, we were all 17 once. It's not like we all-", Phil then states that he was sat there with a look on his face for 20 minutes, after realising what Alex was going to say. '''Love Interests' Jeremy Main=Jeremy is a boy that Alex seems to like , revealed in "The Kiss", her family find out and try to get involved. |-| Season 2='"The Kiss"' Claire finds out that Alex has been texting with a boy. She sends Haley to give Alex advice about love, however, Haley says that if she doesn't kiss him soon, he will think she's a lesbian, so she rushes to Jeremy's house and rambles on about their feelings and wanting to kiss him. Jeremy is left stunned and, before he is able to reply, the door to their house opens and it is revealed that his friends have just overheard their conversation. Alex runs off in embarrassment. The news quickly spreads, humiliating both Alex and Haley; Haley being her big sister. That night after Claire comforts Alex, Jeremy appears by their house, waiting for Alex. He tells her that if his friends weren't there, he would have said yes to her offer of a kiss. When he asks her if she still wants to, she tells him that she wants to hang out with him in person more first instead of just over text, to which Jeremy sighs with relief. "Bixby's Back" Alex states that she will be having a phone date with Jeremy for Valentine's Day. Jimmy Scrivano Main= Alex meets Jimmy while on vacation with her family in Wyoming. He first flirts with Alex, which makes her feel annoyed. Jimmy argues with Alex that she shouldn't be fighting what they had together and Alex states that she just wants to be left alone. Jimmy kisses her and obliges Alex's wishes and leaves. Later, Alex confronts Jimmy and tells him that he "stole" her first kiss. He says that he doesn't want it and he precedes to give it back by kissing her again. She says that she doesn't want it now and "gives it back to him" by kissing him passionately before she leaves confused at what she has done. They end up falling in love, but it is unclear whether or not they decide to keep a relationship. |-| Season 3='"Dude Ranch"' Near the end, Alex tells Jimmy that their homes are "2,443 miles apart". "Door to Door" Alex is revealed to have been "Skyping with her boyfriend". Michael Main=Michael is a boy who appears in "Baby on Board", he asks Alex to the prom, when she says it's lame. |-| Season 3='"Baby on Board"' There is a prom at Alex's high school. After saying it was lame, she does get asked by a boy named Michael. |-| Season 4='"Yard Sale"' Michael comes over and Claire is certain he's gay. Mitchell and Cameron confirm her assumption, they convince Alex to ask him. This isn't met well, as Michael gets very defensive and upset. Later, they are seen being intimate again. Sanjay Patel Main=Snajay is a boy she meets in Patriot Games. They first start despising each other. He begins as her all-time academic rial. |-| Patriot Games=In "Patriot Games". Alex is furious upon learning that she has been asked to be co-valedictorian with her all-time academic rival, Sanjay Patel. Due to having the same GPA as one another. Alex and Sanjay then decide to settle things with a physical test, in form of a race to determine who gets the valedictorian spot. Prior to the race, Sanjay goes over to Alex's house to confess his crush on her. Alex is flustered, but then convinced by her family that it was possibly a distraction. On the day of the race, Alex prepares for the race confidently, and tries to ignore Sanjay. Sanjay is then confused, as to why Alex is ignoring him. When the race starts Sanjay refuses to run. However, In front of their parents, Sanjay reveals that he doesn't care for the valedictorian spot, and that he cares more about Alex knowing his true feelings for her. He then expresses his embarrassment about his skinny legs--in which Alex tells him she likes, they then move towards each other, while exchanging compliments about each other. Alex then kisses Sanjay, Sanjay tells Alex competitively that he kisses better than her. Alex then strikes back and tells him she is destroying him and they continue to kiss. While Alex is in college, it is revealed that the two have broken up. Reuben Main=Although Reuben has been appearing quite frequently here and there throughout the seasons, his surname has not yet been mentioned. He is a friend of Luke's, and is said to be quite the dork. After Alex's break up with, Sanjay, she feels lonely and is desperate for someone to make her feel better (about her self, mostly). Reuben has a huge crush on Alex and comes running up as soon as he finds out she and Sanjay are broken up, resulting in the two of them being in a relationship. Reuben is pretty much Alex's recovery boy, since they break up a very short period after they got together. Alex also mentions that she has tried breaking up with him before and that he is annoying, desperate and dorky. |-| Phil's Sexy, Sexy House=In "Phil's Sexy, Sexy House", It is found that Alex talked Reuben into having sex with her, which is stopped when Phil is playing a virtual reality game when he says tells whoever he is fighting to come out, reuben thinks that Phil is talking to him, so he comes out and tells Phil that Alex talked her into doing it. Claire is also visibly disappointed that Reuben is the one who was in there with her, and though she could do better. Trivia * Ariel Winter is about two years younger than her character she portrays. * Alex plays the cello and sung in a band called Electric Light Dorkestra ("Best Men"). * From "Pilot" until "Suddenly, Last Summer", Alex was wearing small framed glasses and then in "First Days" onwards, Alex began wearing bigger glasses. The reason for this was never stated. Quotes Season 3 — From "Virgin Territory" — From "Phil on Wire" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Alex Dunphy.jpg|Season 1 Alex.jpg|Season 2 AlexInfobox.PNG|Season 3-4 AlexDunphy.jpg|Season 5 AlexandHaley.png BrainyAlex.jpg GothAlex.jpg GothAlex2.jpg AlexD.jpg Alex2.jpg Alex3.jpg Alex4.jpg Alex5.jpg Alex.gif AlexandSanjay.jpg HighSchoolAlex.jpg CollegeAlex.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Dunphy Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Grace Dunphy's Family Category:Content